All the things she said
by Jasynthe
Summary: Dur de résumé sans spoiler. Le mieux c'est que vous le lisiez. YURI Relena+Dorothy


  
**Titre**: All the things she said   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: Yuri, romance, songfic   
**Pairing**: Relena+Dorothy   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Je suis dans une phase de songfic en ce moment, j'en ai encore 5 ou 6 à écrire. C'est fou comme je suis inspirée en ce moment (évidemment, je suis inspiré pour les fics dont j'ai pas de suite à faire). C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de yuri, c'est pas vraiment différent au yaoi faut dire, alors je devrais pas être trop dépaysé.   
Je vous avertie, je ne connais pas vraiment le perso de Dorothy, seulement les grandes lignes, donc je vais improviser beaucoup. Espérons que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais.   
La chanson utilisée est _All the things she said_ de t.A.T.u. J'imagine que tout le monde la connait...   
Les {***} veulent dire que nous passons aux pensées d'un autre perso.   
Bonne lecture!   
  


All the things she said

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
( Running through my head )   
( Running through my head )   
All the things she said   
All the things she said_]   
  
Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. À ces mots qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle m'a dit ça avant de s'enfuir. Oui, elle s'est carrément enfuit(1). De quoi avait-elle peur? De ma réaction? Si elle savait que je pense la même chose qu'elle... Dorothy...   


{***}

  
  
[_This is not enough..._]   
  
Oh...Relena... J'ai fais une bêtise. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je ressentais. J'aurais dû garder ce sentiment pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais juste pas. Je voulais autre chose que simplement ton amitié. Je voulais plus...   


{***}

  
  
[_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost   
If I'm asking for help, it's only because   
Being with you, has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_]   
  
Je suis complètement perdue. Je n'avais jamais ressentie un sentiment aussi fort. C'est encore plus fort qu'avec Heero. Je ne voulais l'aider que pour la paix, mais Dorothy... c'est différent. Plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus mes sentiments envers toi augmentait. Ta confession m'a ouvert les yeux...   


{***}

  
  
[_I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place   
Where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
(Nobody else so we can be free)_]   
  
Même si tes sentiments étaient réciproques, pourrions-nous vivre cette relation? Tu es l'héritère de Sank, la fille de l'ex-ministre Darlian. Je me dis que c'est stupide d'y croire, mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je te vois qui me sourit, qui me tend la main, qui me dit de ne pas abandonner. J'aimerais tellement m'enfuir avec toi, ailleurs. Où nous pourrions vivre sans peur des autres...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)_]   
  
Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne pense qu'à toi. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle "L'amour"? Aide-moi Dorothy à découvrir ce sentiment. Aide-moi à découvrir ce que je ne connais pas encore. Reste près de moi pour toujours. Reste à mes côtés pour me faire rire, pour me consoler. Je me sens tellement seule, tellement vide lorsque tu n'es pas là...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)_]   
  
Je dois lui faire face. Assumer ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai espoir que tu ressens la même chose, que tu es bien celle qui m'aidera à affronter la vie, à vaincre toutes mes peurs...   


{***}

  
  
[_This is not enough   
(Ya Soshla S Uma...a...)   
(This is not enough)_]   
  
Reviens me voir Dorothy. Je veux que tu reviennes et que tu ne me quittes plus jamais. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur. J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu peux m'offrir. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix...   
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said_]   


{***}

  
  
[_And I'm all mixed up,   
Feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault   
But I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away   
Where the sun and the rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_]   
  
J'ouvre la porte de ton bureau lentement. Tu ne me vois pas entrer. Tu regardes par la fenêtre. Je peux encore partir... mais une force m'empêche de te quitter. Tu es tellement belle. Je voudrais tant te serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne peux me résoudre à bouger. Tu te tournes vers moi. Tu sembles surprise. Et tu souris...   


{***}

  
  
[_When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me   
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my he....ead_]   
  
Tu es là, dans la pièce avec moi. Aurais-tu entendu mes pensées? Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et je peux maintenant te dire ce que je ressens moi aussi. Te dire que le même sentiment m'anime...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)   
This is not enough   
(Ya Soshla S Uma...a...)   
(This is not enough)_]   
  
Elle s'avance vers moi. Je suis toujours incapable de bouger. J'essai de fuir, un peu contre mon gré. J'évite son regard. Je ne suis pas certaine que je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said, she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said_]   
  
Tu évites mon regard. Je sens que tu es tendu. Je pose ma main sur ta joue et te force à me regarder. Un courant traverse mon être lorsque je croise ton regard. Je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose. C'est maintenant à mon tour d'hésiter. Mais tu comprend ce que je veux. tu te penches(2) vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement.   


{***}

  
  
[_Mo... ther... looking at me   
Tell me, what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind_]   
  
Pendant un instant, je me demande si j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit. T'embrasser comme ça, sans ta permission, mais j'avais l'impression que c'est ce que tu attendais. Lorsque tu réponds à mon baiser, je me dis que, peu importe si j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit, je suis heureuse de l'avoir perdu si j'ai eu la chance de t'embrasser...   


{***}

  
  
[_Da... ddy... looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line?_]   
  
Je crois rêver. Je vis en ce moment le plus beau moment de ma vie. Père, es-tu heureux pour moi? Ai-je franchi la limite? Mais cela m'importe peu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)_]   
  
Je délaisse tes lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. Tu me regardes en souriant. Je te sers dans mes bras et te redit pour la deuxième fois de la journée ce que je ressens à ton égard...   
-Relena... Je t'aime...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)   
This is not enough   
(Ya Soshla S Uma...a...)   
(This is not enough.......)_]   
  
Je suis tellement heureuse lorsque tu prononces ces mots. Ils resteront graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.   
-Je t'aime aussi Dorothy...   


{***}

  
  
[_All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said..._]   
  


À suivre

  
  
C'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu à 'Holding your hand', mais avouez que c'est beaucoup mieux!! Moi je trouve ça vraiment mieux. Je considère donc ce fic comme mon premier songfic réussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?   
  
(1)Quelqu'un sait comment on conjugue ce verbe? Mon bescherelle est pas clair.   
(2)On va dire que Dorothy est plus grande que Relena. C'est peut-être le cas, je l'ignore. 


End file.
